


Touch Too Much

by OnyxCrimsonBlur



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxCrimsonBlur/pseuds/OnyxCrimsonBlur
Summary: Vegeta follows the loud song playing to a distracted Bulma.





	Touch Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo boy, I wrote this so long ago and I got a chuckle from finding it again. 
> 
> Welp, here you go. Hope you get a chuckle from it too. 
> 
> Song is AC/DC's Touch Too Much. I was actually listening to it when I wrote this. LOL!
> 
> AO3 exclusive.

“ _It was one of those nights, when you turn out the lights and everything comes into view ...”_

 

Vegeta grumbled as he continued to follow the sound of earthling music. He'd never heard this before, it made him feel strange and it didn't seem like something the woman would listen to either. Yet it continued to blare and irritate his sensitive hearing.

 

“ _She was taking her time I was losing my mind, there was nothing that she wouldn't do ...”_

 

He paused in front of the lab door before opening it, the guitar chords not unpleasant, but still irritating.

 

“Woman!”

 

“ _It wasn't the first, it wasn't the last; she knew we was making love ...”_

 

Finally he found her leaned over some blueprints, her body slightly swaying to the music; pen in her mouth as she toyed with it with her teeth. Suddenly he wished he was that pen cap. Vegeta shook his head in agitation as the music continued to drone on.

 

“ _I was so satisfied, deep down inside; like a hand in a velvet glove ...”_

 

“Woman!”

 

“ _Seems like a touch, a touch too much...”_

 

“Vegeta!” She screeched, pen falling to the table. “Didn't I tell you not to sneak up on me?”

 

“Well if it wasn't for this infernal racket, I'm sure you would've heard me approach.” He grumbled. “Where's my gravity chamber upgrade?”

 

“ _She had the face of an angel, smiling with sin; the body of Venus with arms …”_

 

“I told you I'd have it when I have it.” She sighed.

 

“Unacceptable.” He grumbled before focusing on her again. Vegeta couldn't concentrate. He didn't know if it was the music, her attire, or the way that he saw her with that pen in her mouth. Yet he was entranced and it did feel so good to be touched by her. He never knew what Nappa and Raditz had been blathering about until he tasted her delights for the first time.

 

“ _It wasn't the first, it wasn't the last; it wasn't that she didn't care …  
“She wanted it hard, and wanted it fast; she liked it done medium rare …_

“ _Seems like a touch, a touch too much ...”_

 

He licked his lips, his argument dying on his tongue as he pulled her closer and locked their lips together.

 

“ _Too much for my body, too much for my brain; this damn woman's going to drive me insane...”_

 

Vegeta chuckled at that line, and how true the words were as he pushed her tools off the table and proceeded to take her against it. No work was completed that night and as the guitars swelled in the background, so did their copulation until both their voices were raw.

 

“ _Seems like a touch, a touch too much ...”_

 

Vegeta actually liked one of Bulma's guilty pleasures. He especially liked how pink her cheeks got every time the song played, however, he would never tell her that.


End file.
